Fusion salée
by Altalia
Summary: Deux couples ne forment à présent plus qu'un. Ils sont quatre dans la même galère du monde du partage. Mais si tout n'allait pas vraiment comme prévu ? Après tout... Ciel et Aloïs sont censés se détester... L'un va donc échafauder un plan pour avoir l'attention pleine et entière de tous les autres.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 2

Éxoelediela

 _Nous vous l'avions promis aujourd'hui ! Il est là ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !  
_

\- Aloïs… Pas là s'il te plaît… Ne touche pas cet endroit c'est... fragile

\- Ho calme toi Ciel, je regardais juste je vais pas te le casser !

Depuis que l'on a décidé de former un couple à quatre, nous passons la plupart de notre temps les uns chez les autres. Voir Claude et mon Sebastian ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, mais Aloïs est … Envahissant. Il touche à toutes mes affaires, ne range rien, parle mal à mes domestiques et n'a aucun savoir vivre. Je me demande si Sebastian voudrais bien lui donner quelques cours de bonne conduite.

En parlant de ça, c'est bientôt l'heure de mon cours de piano. Ce n'est pas le cours que je préfère mais il faut bien y passer. Et puis en général avec mon majordome ça passe assez vite.

Je me rends dans la salle de musique dans laquelle m'attends déjà Sebastian. Claude se tient près de lui et m'adresse un sourire, que je lui retourne. Je m'aperçois alors que Aloïs m'a suivit depuis mon bureau, parfait ! Ce sera une occasion pour lui d'apprendre les bonnes manières. J'arrive tant bien que mal après d'innombrables arguments à le convaincre de participer. J'avouerai que Sebastian m'a tout de même un peu aidé à convaincre cette tête de mule!

Le morceau d'aujourd'hui sera _Waltz in A_ _M_ _inor_ de Chopin1. Je l'ai déjà joué il y a quelque temps, ça ne sera que de simples révisions pour moi.

Je m'amuse à observer le visage décomposé de Aloïs devant la complexité de cette œuvre. Je me place devant le piano et joue avec habilité ce morceau de toute splendeur. Un sourire de fierté se dessine sur mon visage et je laisse échapper un léger rire en imaginant Aloïs jouer. Soudain, Sébastian me tire de ma rêverie en frappant le piano avec sa cravache.

\- Veuillez être plus concentré Jeune Maître vous venez de faire de légères fausses notes que vous n'aviez plus fait depuis longtemps !

Aloïs s'esclaffe sous ce commentaire. Avec un grand air de défi je lui cède ma place au piano. À peine assit son sourire se transforme en visage décontenancé et j'ai vite l'impression qu'il n'a jamais touché un piano de sa vie. Ce qui est assez drôle à voir finalement.

Alors qu'il commence à taper les premières notes, je suis surpris de voir à quel point sa façon de jouer est médiocre. Vu la façon dont il s'était moqué de moi juste avant, je m'attendais à un minimum de savoir-faire mais… Rien, pas une bonne note. Je vois d'ici la tête de Sebastian qui le regarde d'un air désespéré et surpris et Claude qui le dévisage avec honte. Je le plaindrais presque.

Sebastian s'approche de lui, passe dans son dos et pose ses mains sur les siennes pour entamer une musique plus simple et bien plus enfantine. Au clair de la lune... Quelle honte pour un Comte de ne pas savoir jouer du piano !

Grâce à mon majordome, les notes s'enchaînent avec une harmonie et une continuité parfaite. Il n'y a plus aucune fausse note et tout est silencieux autour de nous, rendant l'instant… magique. À part que la musique ne se prête pas vraiment à l'instant. Il faudrait quelque chose de plus doux, de plus symphonique, d'encore plus mélodieux que le morceau que j'ai moi-même joué.

Sebastian lâche les mains de Aloïs, pose ses doigts sur les touches du piano et commence à jouer une symphonie merveilleuse. Je reconnais ce morceau c'est la _Nocturne_ de Chopin2. Sous cet air de valse je vois alors Aloïs prendre ses aises. Sébastian se rapproche de lui doucement, jusqu'à avoir son torse collé à son dos. Il l'embrasse alors dans le cou, juste sous mes yeux… Je sais bien que l'on forme un couple à tous les quatre mais ça me rend toujours jaloux de le voir lui porter toutes ces attentions.

Je me dirige alors vers Claude et l'embrasse à mon tour. Ça lui apprendra ! Il me voit faire et laisse échapper un sourire en coin, comme s'il savait par avance que j'allais faire et la raison de mon geste…. Le morceau se termine. Sebastian prend alors Aloïs dans ses bras et vient le poser sur le clavier du piano toujours ouvert faisant résonner les notes dans la pièce. Tout en me regardant d'un air sournois, Sebastian commence à déshabiller Aloïs.

Il défait d'abord le nœud qu'il a autour du cou puis déboutonne sa chemise blanche petit à petit en laissant ses mains caresser la peau découverte. Il me nargue ! Je commence à faire de même à Claude qui a l'air de se douter de ce que je manigance… Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça lui déplaise tant que ça au moment où il prend les devants en me déshabillant plus vite avec douceur.

Alors que nous continuons à nous embrasser, nous faisons tomber les vêtements un à un les vêtements de l'autre avec habileté. Nous nous retrouvons très vite nus. Sebastian s'approche rapidement de nous, laissant Aloïs sur le piano, et m'arrache des lèvres douces de Claude pour prendre les miennes avec passion.

Claude nous regarde un moment avant d'aller prendre Aloïs dans ses bras et de nous rejoindre à même le sol. Sebastian m'a mis sur son ventre et, pendant notre baiser, je commence doucement à me frotter contre son sexe déjà dur. Je gémis doucement lorsque je sens les mains de Claude caresser mes fesses avant qu'elles ne me quittent pour rejoindre les tétons de Aloïs.

La salle qui au départ résonnait de notes symphoniques, se voit emplie de cris et gémissements musicaux. Les préliminaires s'allongent, les mains appuient plus ou moins délicatement, les cris montent dans des notes plus hautes et mon sexe me fait mal tant Sebastian me donne envie d'avoir plus.

Sebastian me redresse brusquement afin de me mettre les genoux à terre et enfonce deux doigts à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je crie sous le plaisir et la douleur de l'intrusion et relève la tête lorsque j'entends Aloïs crier de bonheur et Claude gémir de plaisir. Je vois alors Aloïs à cheval sur son majordome qui lui a également enfoncé deux de ses doigts pendant que le blond a entrepris une fellation passionnée.

Gémissant de plaisir face à ce spectacle de pure débauche, je sens mon souffle s'accélérer brusquement avant de jouir sur le sol lorsque Sebastian enfonce brutalement un troisième doigt en moi. Alors que je me remets tout juste de mon orgasme, je vois Claude enserrer la base du sexe de Aloïs pour l'empêcher de venir et il prend alors sa verge entièrement dans la bouche tandis que Aloïs jouit brusquement en criant de plaisir.

Claude prend alors le blond dans ses bras afin de le mettre à quatre pattes devant moi et ne résistant pas à la vision de pure luxure que représente Aloïs je l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres avant de me retirer presque immédiatement le rouge aux joues. Je le vois rougir également tandis que Claude sourit presque tendrement. Nous ne sommes embrassés que deux ou trois fois et cela reste très troublant…

Derrière moi je sens Sebastian bouger et je me retrouve assis sur lui, son sexe dur et épais enfoncé en moi me faisant crier de plaisir lorsqu'il heurte violemment ma prostate. Il commence alors un va-et-vient langoureux, touchant cette boule de plaisir à chaque poussée. Aloïs crie soudainement puis sa bouche vient engloutir ma verge qui ne demande qu'un peu d'attention.

Claude s'est brusquement enfoncé en lui, le poussant par la même occasion sur moi et lui maintenant la tête au-dessus de mon sexe afin qu'il le prenne en bouche. Je dois dire qu'il le fait drôlement bien. Il est beaucoup plus doué à ça qu'au piano, c'est indéniable !

Mon majordome accélère brusquement le rythme en voyant cela et me tourne la tête pour m'embrasser sauvagement, me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure au passage puis alors qu'il me relâche les lèvres, je me fais happer par Claude. Pendant qu'il m'embrasse, il accélère davantage le rythme en Aloïs, le poussant davantage sur mon sexe alors que déjà Sebastian me pousse dans sa bouche. Je le sens crier et gémir autour de mon sexe et je vois une de ses mains se déplacer autour du sien, me prouvant ainsi qu'il y prend son compte de plaisir.

Je suis le premier à venir lorsque Claude maintient la tête de Aloïs en place, gardant mon sexe au plus profond de sa gorge. Je me vide complètement à l'intérieur de sa bouche si douée et je le sens lécher les dernières gouttes avant qu'il recrache tout au sol lorsque Claude le lâche. Il n'avale que celui de Claude…

Je n'ai que quelques secondes de répit pour me remettre de mon orgasme car Sebastian, qui avait ralenti le rythme, reprend un va-et-vient encore plus effréné, me poussant violemment sur Aloïs qui lutte pour ne pas me percuter alors que Claude fait de même avec lui. Aloïs est le suivant à venir et hurler de plaisir en se répandant sur le parquet ciré.

Sebastian continue ses coups de butoirs et je sens que je vais jouir une deuxième fois lorsqu'il m'attrape par les hanches pour me mettre à quatre pattes devant lui pour me posséder encore plus durement, me laissant des traces rouges sur la taille. Claude, lui, s'allonge dos au sol, Aloïs sur son ventre et l'empale sur lui avant de continuer ses coups de butoirs, le faisant crier de plaisir inconditionné.

Mon majordome vient brusquement en moi, me remplissant de sa semence si chaude et me faisant venir une deuxième fois alors que je hurle de bonheur. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Aloïs est en train de lécher le ventre de Claude qui n'a pas jouit à l'intérieur de lui afin qu'il puisse avaler son plaisir.

\- Jeune Maître…

Lorsque je me retourne vers lui, Sebastian a une lueur pleine de désir dans les yeux et je me sens rougir alors que je bascule entièrement dans son regard, disant d'avance oui à tout ce qu'il pourra me demander à cet instant…

\- Ciel…

Difficilement je me tourne à nouveau vers le deuxième couple de la salle pour voir Claude me regardant avec la même lueur dans les yeux que celle de Sebastian tandis que Aloïs continue activement de le nettoyer. Ils vont me tuer… Mais après tout, ce sont des démons ! Et quel bonheur de les avoir tous les deux pour moi…

Je vois le sexe de Aloïs se redresser doucement sous le bonheur d'avoir sa bouche remplie de la semence de son majordome. Claude le voyant aussi, il le prend dans ses bras, l'assoit sur le piano noir laqué et lui enfonce directement trois doigts avant de le prendre en bouche sauvagement. Je ne fais que regarder, Sebastian ne me tient que dans ses bras mais déjà je sens mon sexe reprendre de la vigueur à ses images.

Aloïs ne met pas longtemps à venir sous ce traitement et tâche mon piano de sa semence blanche. Sans que cela ne me chagrine pour autant, j'ai bien d'autres problèmes en tête. Comme par exemple ce que j'ai entre les jambes et qui demande toute mon attention !

Alors que j'allais descendre ma main pour relâcher un peu la pression, Sebastian me prend dans ses bras en mariée tandis que Claude porte Aloïs sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce puisqu'il s'est endormi sous les sensations.

Sebastian me dépose sur le tabouret du piano, le ventre contre la mousse épaisse et douce.

\- Cette fois Jeune Maître nous nous occupons seulement de vous. Et je suis sûr que vous allez apprécier ce que nous vous réservons…

Oh j'en suis persuadé aussi Sebastian !

J'ai mal partout… Je suis dans mon lit, Aloïs à mes côtés et les rideaux ne sont pas encore ouverts, ce qui veut dire qu'il est encore tôt vu qu'il n'y a aucun de nos deux majordomes dans la chambre. Décidant que j'ai le temps je me replonge sous les couvertures et me tourne du côté opposé aux rideaux. Je l'avais oublié lui !

Le réveil est plus brutal que je ne le voulait… Aloïs est juste à côté de moi, sa bouche à quelque millimètres de la mienne… Trop près… Je m'éloigne délicatement de lui afin qu'il ne se réveille pas alors que je suis si près de lui et continue de le regarder pour apercevoir un quelconque signe d'émergence ou d'ouverture de ses yeux verts d'eau.

Il est tout décoiffé, tient fermement la couette dans une main et serre l'oreiller dans l'autre, comme s'il avait peur que l'un ou l'autre ne s'enfuie. Ou qu'on ne les lui arrache brutalement… Les yeux fermés comme cela et les couvertures remontées jusque sous le menton on dirait un enfant à qui l'on aurait arraché les plus belles années de sa vie et qui a peur du noir. C'est ridicule dit comme ça mais c'est l'impression qu'il me fait et ce n'est pas la première fois.

La dernière fois c'était lorsque l'on a fait les magasins tous les quatre. Il semblait vouloir tout contrôler, dicter toutes les lois et faire connaître au monde entier qu'il était le roi. Mais en fait ce jour-là j'ai remarquer que chaque ordre qu'il donnait sonnait parfois comme une question si l'on écoutait très attentivement.

Et lorsque l'on faisait extrêmement attention, il était possible de voir le doute, le questionnement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'adressait à Claude. Même lorsque cela ne lui était pas destiné, il tournait régulièrement la tête vers lui. Comme s'il cherchait son approbation ou s'il vérifiait qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne s'était pas enfui entre temps.

Parfois Aloïs me fait de la peine. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu avec son frère et sa famille, et j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile. Je n'ai pas vécu exactement la même chose mais souvent, j'aime me dire que je ne suis pas aussi fragile que lui, que même si j'ai plus que lui l'apparence d'un être fragile et docile, je le suis bien moins en réalité. Que je ne risque pas de me briser si un jour à mon réveil Sebastian ne vient pas me réveiller ou que je me rends compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il n'a jamais existé.

J'aime me dire que oui, Sebastian est là pour moi et pas uniquement pour mon âme, que Claude n'aime pas que son maître mais moi aussi et qu'ils seront toujours avec nous quoiqu'il arrive.

J'aime savoir que ça ne cessera jamais, que le fait que Sebastian passe doucement la tête par la porte de ma chambre pour voir si je suis réveillé puis entre avec douceur pour me souhaiter le bonjour avant d'ouvrir les rideaux est un rituel de tous les jours qui ne cessera pas.

Comme ce matin. Sebastian vient d'entrer, suivi de près par Claude. Tous les deux m'embrassent passionnément avant de se retirer pour regarder Aloïs dormir quelques instants. D'un regard ils échangent toute une conversation, me disent de me rendormir car il est encore bien trop tôt et qu'ils vont préparer notre petit-déjeuné en attendant.

Je sais qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester et je repose donc ma tête sur l'oreiller dans l'espoir de me rendormir avec des images d'eux plein la tête et la sensation de leurs lèvres encore sur les miennes, sentant encore leurs mains douces sur mes hanches et mon ventre.

1 et 2 : je vous garantis que ces symphonies existent ! Elles sont même sur youtube si vous voulez les écouter pour vous rendre compte de ce que ça donne quand c'est bien joué !

 _Alors ce premier chapitre comme l'avez-vous trouvé ?_

 _Suite dans deux semaines !_

 _A bientôt lecteurs !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Éxoelediela

 _Bonsoir à tous ! On s'excuse encore du retard et remercions vivement Manon qui nous a fait un retour exceptionnel sur Le Mariage !_

 _Bravo à Whues qui avait trouvé une partie du titre !_

 _Manon au départ nous avions prévu une seule grosse magouille mais ton idée nous a grandement inspiré ! Tu as raison, il y en a aura plein !_

 _On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !_

Je n'arrive plus à dormir. J'ai trop hâte de retrouver Sebastian et Claude. Sûr que je ne vais définitivement plus me rendormir je décide de me lever et de les rejoindre en cuisine. Je passe donc une robe de chambre, enfile mes chaussons posés à mes côtés et passe par la salle de bains afin de me donner un air présentable.

Une fois mes cheveux remis à peu près en place avec mes doigts et après m'être passé de l'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller entièrement je me dirige vers la porte. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Aloïs afin d'être sûr qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé entre temps et ouvre délicatement la porte. Je sors alors de la chambre en prenant soin de la fermer a clé dans le plus grand des silences avant d'avancer sans bruit dans le couloir. Je vais profiter du fait que Aloïs dorme encore pour les avoir rien que pour moi…

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine où je suis presque sûr pouvoir les trouver. Néanmoins, même si cette demeure est mienne depuis enfant je ne vais que très rarement dans la cuisine et je ne suis soudain plus certain du chemin à emprunter parmi les innombrables couloirs qui composent ma demeure. Dans l'un d'eux, j'aperçois les autres membres de mon personnel entrain de s'occuper de la maintenance du manoir. Je prie pour qu'il ne fassent pas de bêtises sans Sebastian et m'inquiète en même temps qu'ils me voient me diriger vers la cuisine et viennent me poser des questions… Oh et puis après tout je suis ici chez moi et s'ils viennent me poser des questions indiscrètes je pourrai très bien leur dire que je veux pas répondre.

Retrouvant difficilement le chemin de la cuisine j'arrive enfin à l'endroit que je souhaitais, sans avoir subi aucune question de mes majordomes. En entrant dans la pièce je laisse mon regard parcourir cet endroit qui me semble si peu familier. Je n'ai dû venir ici que trois ou quatre fois lorsque j'étais enfant et avide de confiseries ou viennoiseries si bien faites par les majordomes de la maison.

La pièce est définitivement sinistre et austère… Toute dans des tons de gris plus ou moins clairs et une grande table au milieu avec quelques rangements ici et là, la pièce paraît énormément vide et particulièrement strictement glacial. Devant les fourneaux qui dégagent une chaleur bienfaisante, se tiennent Sebastian et Claude qui préparent un déjeuner faisant naître une odeur délicieuse dans la pièce. Afin qu'ils me remarquent, je m'approche d'eux et m'assieds sur la table au milieu de la cuisine sans faire attention au bruit qui en résulte lorsqu'un plat vide tombe au sol. Étrangement, ils n'ont pas l'air surpris de me voir arriver.

\- Déjà réveillé Jeune Maître ?

\- Tu n'es pas venu.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, d'ordinaire vous restez un peu au lit avant de vous lever, ce qui me laisse le temps de finir votre déjeuner.

\- Quel est le repas de ce matin dans ce cas ? Tu as dû avoir le temps de le finir je me trompe ?

\- Claude vous a fait du pain perdu pendant que je vous préparai des tartines beurrées à la confiture de framboises. Ce matin le thé sera au jasmin.

\- Ce programme en plus de l'odeur des fourneaux me donne atrocement faim Sebastian.

\- Dans ce cas Jeune Maître, je vous propose de vous installer à table et Claude vous apportera ce qu'il y a manger ce matin.

\- Je te suis Sebastian.

Avant de sortir de la cuisine je m'approche timidement de Claude d'une démarche tout à fait assurée. Arrivé à sa hauteur je relève le regard pour le regarder directement et attend ensuite qu'il fasse vraiment et uniquement attention à moi. Une fois certain qu'il ne voit plus que moi je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et attend qu'il fasse ce que je veux. Il passe enfin ses bras autour de ma taille, me prends dans ses bras et je mets mes jambes sur ses hanches pour ne pas tomber. Je sens alors un grand sourire se dessiner sur mon visage tandis que ses yeux me regardent avec tendresse.

Là il m'embrasse passionnément, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout le désir qu'il éprouve à mon égard. Lorsque nous arrêtons le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle je cale ma tête dans son cou avant de respirer pleinement son odeur si caractéristique. Une fois concentré sur autre chose que lui et mes souvenirs des sensations offertes par le baiser, je ressens enfin une bosse contre mon intimité, me confirmant qu'il est véritablement excité et désireux de me faire des choses non catholiques mais ô combien plaisantes…

Après avoir emprisonné une dernière fois mes lèvres en un baiser plus tendre, il me dépose délicatement au sol, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde et me regarde sortir de la cuisine accompagné de Sebastian tandis qu'en avançant dans le couloir je l'entend préparer le chariot du repas.

Arrivé dans la salle de repas je m'installe au bout de la table, à la place que j'occupe quotidiennement, pendant que mon cher majordome installe mes couverts et me donne ma serviette de table. En attendant que Claude arrive avec le déjeuner je réclame un baiser à Sebastian en le regardant avec un doux sourire innocent.

Il me l'offre avec plaisir, me faisant doucement gémir dans sa bouche. D'une oreille je distingue le bruit du chariot repas qui arrive, poussé par Claude qui le lâche non loin de la table avant de venir dans mon dos pour me caresser doucement le ventre et le torse. Excité par ces attentions je recommence à gémir de plaisir alors que Claude passe enfin ses mains sous mes habits pour me caresser directement à même la peau.

Je me sens être soulevé de ma chaise par Sebastian avant qu'il ne me couche sur la table, faisant violemment tomber toute la vaisselle au sol. Il se met alors à genoux devant moi en continuant à me caresser le haut du corps avec ses deux mains pendant qu'il commence à lécher mon sexe sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Je crie de plaisir avant que Claude ne prenne mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Tandis que Sebastian s'occupe de ma verge, Claude parcourt mon corps de ses mains, alternant caresses aériennes et plus appuyées, s'occupant parfois de mes tétons de plus en plus durs ou parfois de mon nombril sensible, y imprimant le même mouvement que celui de Sebastian sur mon sexe. Sous toutes leurs caresses et baisers, je me sens petit à petit partir dans un autre monde fait uniquement de ces sensations et du plaisir qu'ils me font si facilement éprouver.

Quelque chose d'humide se presse doucement contre mon intimité, appuyant légèrement sans toutefois rentrer vraiment, tournant autour pour assouplir sans caresser outre mesure. Lorsque je bouge les hanches pour montrer ma frustration par rapport à ce doigt qui ne vient pas, Sebastian le plonge immédiatement en moi, me faisant crier de plaisir.

Bien vite un deuxième doigt fait son arrivée, me rendant complètement gémissant et quémandeur d'encore plus de caresses et d'attentions. Claude lâche mes lèvres et laisse glisser sa langue dans mon cou, me faisant quelques suçons ici et là, me réclamant ainsi comme sien au même titre que Sebastian. Sa langue dérive, parcourt cette fois mon torse et s'arrête sur mes tétons qu'il lèche puis mordille me faisant définitivement perdre la tête et m'obligeant à miauler de plaisir lorsque Sebastian enfonce un troisième doigt en moi.

Lorsque je bouge à nouveau les hanches malgré ses mains posées dessus, il retire sa bouche si chaude de mon sexe et je sens immédiatement quelque de bien plus gros se presser contre mon intimité. Enfin. Sous mon cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, Sebastian s'enfonce en moi, me remplissant enfin en me faisant me sentir complet par sa présence. Il n'attend pas longtemps avant de se mettre à bouger en de longs va-et-vient rapides, Claude descendant doucement mais sûrement vers ma verge tendue à l'extrême.

Alors qu'il la prend en bouche tandis que Sebastian continue ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides en moi, Claude me présente deux doigts que je me presse d'avaler pour les sucer comme il se doit. Le plaisir d'être pénétré par Sebastian, d'avoir mon sexe dans cette bouche si délicieuse et d'avoir la bouche pleine me fait venir bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai voulu et je me vide sur le visage de Claude qui s'est retiré juste avant que je ne vienne. Sebastian continue ses coups de butoir, me faisant bouger sur la table, avant qu'il ne jouisse à son tour, me remplissant de sa semence si chaude.

Une fois remis de mes esprits, je me sens être retourné sur la table tandis que Claude me pénètre à son tour, s'enfonçant délicatement en moi. Ses va-et-viens sont plus lents et délicats que Sebastian, mais à chaque fois, il touche ce point en moi qui me fait voir tant d'étoiles… Mon sexe reprend rapidement vie sous les attentions de Sebastian qui le caresse et sous les coups de Claude qui deviennent de plus en plus rapides.

Je me réveille doucement, profitant des ténèbres de la chambre pour ouvrir délicatement les yeux dans la pénombre. Je tâtonne la partie du lit à côté de moi pour découvrir qu'il est vide et froid. Ciel est déjà parti. De plus, les rideaux sont toujours tirés, signe que nos amants ne sont pas encore passés dans la pièce et il n'y a aucune odeur de déjeuner. Que se passe t-il ce matin ?!

Décidant que ce n'est pas définitivement pas normal, je me lève, passe une robe de chambre et enfile mes chaussons au pied du lit avant d'aller moi-même tirer les rideaux pour y voir clair. Une fois cela fait je me dirige vers la salle de bains pour être sûr que Ciel n'y est pas et en profite pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage afin de bien me réveiller.

Définitivement, je suis seul dans la chambre. Une fois séché je me dirige vers son côté du lit afin de vérifier qu'il n'ait pas laissé un quelconque mot disant qu'ils étaient partis pour je ne sais quelle affaire urgente. Évidemment, il n'y a rien ni dans les tables de nuit, ni sur les oreillers ou sur les draps. Saleté de Phantomhive ! Voulant le retrouver je me dirige vers la porte d'un pas énervé et une fois la poignée abaissée je me rends compte que le panneau de bois ne bouge pas le moins du monde. Mieux encore, après vérification j'aperçois le loquet de fermeture qui bloque la porte de l'extérieur… Cet idiot m'a enfermé !

\- Ciel je te jure que tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça ! Nos majordomes ne sont pas qu'à toi et je vais te le faire savoir ! Tu me le paiera Phantomhive !

Alors que Sebastian m'embrasse passionnément à son tour, et que Claude continue ses coups de butoir de plus en plus frénétiques, je me sens venir une seconde fois dans la main de mon premier amant lorsque Claude touche brutalement ce point en moi, avec des coups brutaux et désordonnés. Il me laisse quelques secondes de répit pour me remettre avant de reprendre ses va-et-viens, me tenant les hanches pour ne pas que je glisse sur la table. Après quelques mouvements, je sens sa semence me remplir le corps, et glisser le long de mes cuisses lorsqu'il se retire.

\- … Soif…

J'ai la gorge en feu d'avoir crié… Sebastian me redresse tandis que Claude me presse un verre contre les lèvres et m'aide à boire doucement pour ne pas me salir plus encore. Une fois le verre reposé, ils m'embrassent passionnément tour à tour puis Sebastian me remets sur pieds en continuant à me maintenir contre lui afin d'éviter que je tombe avec mes jambes encore flageolantes. Claude, lui, va chercher une serviette chaude et une tenue de nuit propre afin de que je sois un minimum présentable avant le déjeuner.

Alors que Sebastian me fait à nouveau boire dans ses bras, j'entends Claude revenir. Sauf qu'il n'est pas seul…

\- Phantomhive !

\- Aloïs.

\- Tu m'as enfermé dans notre chambre !

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire. Nos majordomes n'étaient pas encore passés et j'ai donc décidé d'aller les chercher. Sauf que, ayant l'habitude fermer ma chambre lorsque j'en sors, je l'ai fermée à clé, oubliant que tu étais encore au lit. Après tout, je n'ai pas encore vraiment l'habitude de partager ma chambre…

\- Tu me le paiera Ciel…

Avec un grand sourire, je le regarde s'asseoir, aidé par son majordome. Une fois sûr qu'il est bien installé, Claude revient vers moi pour me nettoyer délicatement avec la serviette chaude. Il était temps, je commençais à avoir les cuisses sérieusement poisseuses… Une fois propre, il passe ma nouvelle tenue à Sebastian pendant qu'il retourne s'occuper du blond après m'avoir donné un dernier baiser. Mon majordome m'habille puis, avant qu'il ne m'installe à table je me dirige vers Aloïs.

\- Bonjour quand même Aloïs.

\- Bonjour Comte.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que j'attendais.

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire pour lui faire comprendre ce que je veux. Avec nos majordomes, tous les matins nous les embrassons tour à tour avant de nous embrasser rapidement tous les deux. J'attends donc son baiser. Poussant un soupir parfaitement audible et désespéré il se relève, s'approche de moi et alors que j'ai fais le premier pas, il comble la distance entre nous et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser chaste et aérien.

Sauf que ce matin j'ai décidé d'avoir plus, et surtout, j'ai décidé de l'embêter un peu… Je passe donc mes bras autour de son cou et lie mes mains sur sa nuque avant qu'il ne s'en aille et reprend ses lèvres en un baiser plus appuyé et plus… passionné. Je le sens frémir contre moi tandis qu'il passe ses mains autour de mes hanches et que nos langues se rencontrent pour la première fois.

Alors qu'on s'embrasse de moins en moins chastement, je sens Claude et Sebastian s'approcher de nous et passer derrière nous, caressant doucement nos torses par-dessus nos habits de nuit. Lorsque Aloïs et moi arrêtons le baiser, nos lèvres se font happer par celles de nos majordomes respectifs pour un baiser bien moins chaste et bien plus passionné. À bout de souffle, je reprends difficilement mes esprits et ma respiration, la tête reposant contre l'épaule de Sebastian et les mains toujours liées derrière la tête d'Aloïs dont la tête repose également sur l'épaule de son majordome.

Une fois remis de mes émotions, j'embrasse chastement et rapidement Aloïs avant de me séparer de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il me regarde alors avec un regard noir démenti par un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Après cet intermède très plaisant il semble de meilleure humeur, bien que toujours irrité par le fait que je l'ai enfermé dans notre chambre. Quel bonheur de l'énerver !

Une fois que nous ayons tous les deux repris entièrement nos esprits et que nos majordomes nous aient définitivement lâchés, nous nous asseyons enfin à nos places respectives à table pendant que Claude et Sebastian nous servent petit-déjeuner. Mon assiette est pleine, mais je n'ai pas envie de manger. Je voudrai, pour une fois, avoir le droit de faire l'enfant. Je regarde Aloïs, Claude et finit par Sebastian avec lequel j'échange un sourire. Il a compris.

\- Un peu d'aide My Lord ?

\- Oui.

Aloïs nous regarde alors bizarrement tandis que Sebastian s'éloigne de moi pour s'approcher de Claude. Il lui parle à l'oreille avant qu'il s'approche de moi doucement, s'agenouillant à mes côtés. Sebastian quant à lui pose ses mains sur les épaules de Aloïs pour les descendre petit à petit vers son pantalon. Aloïs gémit sourdement pendant que Claude à genoux à côté de moi attrape ma petite cuillère. Il prend du pain perdu et du chocolat et me présente la cuillère devant la bouche. J'ouvre grand et il glisse le couvert entre mes lèvres, la faisant entrer et sortir pour que je puisse la lécher entièrement tout en regardant Aloïs droit dans les yeux. Je sens une goutte de chocolat s'échapper de ma bouche et couler librement sur ma lèvre avant que je ne la rattrape avec ma langue en regardant Aloïs qui m'observe avec une lueur lubrique et excitée.

Sebastian s'est agenouillé à ses côtés et a défait son pantalon entièrement pour accéder à son sexe. Il commence à le lécher, faisant gémir Aloïs sans retenue. Brusquement, je sens une bouffée de quelque chose monter à l'intérieur de moi, me mettant dans une colère noire. Je tire un peu sur la nappe, brusquement, faisant tomber la tasse de thé d'Aloïs sur la tête de Sebastian qui se relève brusquement en me jetant un regard noir.

\- Je suis navré, Claude m'a caressé et je me suis accroché à la nappe, sûrement trop fort à priori…

\- Oui… a l'évidence…

\- Jeune Maître puisque vous avez fini, il me semble que de la paperasserie vous attend dans votre bureau.

\- Oui. À plus tard.

Accompagné par Sebastian je me dirige vers mon bureau où je sais que je vais devoir essuyer un véritable ouragan de mon majordome qui a dû se rendre compte que je l'ai fait entièrement exprès.

\- Seriez-vous jaloux au point de recourir à des moyens si peu recommandables Jeune Maître ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sebastian.

\- Oui bien entendu.

Il se met soudain à rire clairement et doucement avec un regard me faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne me croit pas le moins du monde.

Sebastian m'a laissé complètement en plan… et il est parti avec Ciel… et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?! Je vais pas rester comme ça quand même ?!

\- Un peu d'aide Highness ?

\- Oui viens.

Heureusement qu'il est là ! Il s'approche doucement de moi, comme un prédateur voulant attraper sa proie. Une fois à mes côtés il me prend dans ses bras et me pose sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant moi. Là il me regarde un instant dans les yeux en caressant ma verge, la faisant se dresser complètement. Alors que je gémis en fermant les yeux je sens sa bouche se refermer sur mon sexe. Il ne perd pas te temps et entame directement des mouvements rapides. C'est la première fois qu'il va aussi vite.

D'habitude il prend son temps pour me faire frémir. En plus de sa langue qui caresse déjà le bout de mon pénis, il ajoute sa main et me masturbe rapidement tout en continuant sa fellation délicieuse. Haaa… C'est… si… booon… J'ai du mal à me retenir et fini trop rapidement dans sa bouche.

\- C… Claude je suis dé…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avale déjà toute ma semence. Même si Claude m'a fait jouir avec tant de plaisir je ne veux pas me contenter de ça. Ciel me le paiera !

 _On espère que ça vous a plu ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre ils vont recourir à des méthodes encore plus... recherchées pour avoir les majordomes rien que pour eux !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Éxoelediela

 _Merci a Whues et à Manon pour leurs commentaires et on espère que cette idée vous plaira !  
Avant de vous laisser à la lecture on tient à s'excuser du retard et de la taille un peu plus courte de ce chapitre, nous avons eu quelques problèmes de communication et de temps (les vacances et le travail saisonnier n'aidant pas).  
Vous pourrez nous crier dessus à la fin du chapitre mais si vous décidez de nous tuer vous ne pourrez pas avoir la fin de la fiction...  
_

En ce moment les affaires intéressantes sont complètement absentes. Grâce à cela, je peux m'offrir quelques jours de vacances à passer en compagnie de mes deux majordomes préférés. J'ai beau savoir que je dois également passer ces jours là avec Aloïs, rien ne pourra ternir la joie que je ressens face à ces journées à ne rien faire.

Enfin si… J'ai des choses à faire… répondre aux lettres des orphelinats, m'occuper de payer les factures et répondre aux invitations de personnes voulant profiter de ma notoriété. J'en reçois tous les jours, à chaque fois que Sebastian m'apporte mon courrier il y a au moins trois enveloppes contenant ces invitations.

Sebastian m'apporte mes lettres, encore une fois, il y a au moins deux enveloppes contenant ces demandes pour que j'assiste à un bal, à un mariage, à un anniversaire, un baptême ou bien encore à une vente de charité. Je suis dans mon bureau depuis ce matin, il approche de midi et je n'en peux plus. Ma main commence à rendre l'âme à force d'écrire, ma tête menace d'exploser à cause du maniement répétitif des mots et des tournures de phrases et mes yeux ne voient plus que les gros caractères, soit quasiment rien en fait... Vivement que Sebastian vienne me chercher pour…

\- Jeune Maître il est l'heure de manger. Monsieur Aloïs vous attend à table.

\- Et bien dans ce cas je crois que je ferai bien d'y aller tout de suite.

Je me lève, range mes affaires et suit Sebastian jusque dans la salle à manger. Pendant tout le chemin menant à la salle de repas j'essaie de deviner ce que je vais trouver dans mon assiette et quel sera le dessert... J'ai une énorme envie de sucré à cause de l'effort immense que j'ai du fournir ce matin !

Arrivé dans la bonne pièce, il m'ouvre la porte et il m'aide à m'installer à table en me tirant ma chaise puis en me mettant ma serviette. Aloïs est à ma droite, me regardant me laisser faire avec bonheur car Sebastian profite de ces instants pour laisser glisser ses mains un peu plus longtemps que le voudrait les bonnes manières... Une fois que je suis complètement installé et que mon verre est rempli ainsi que celui de Aloïs, Sebastian s'écarte de la table et récupère les plats sur le chariot repas.

\- Où est Claude Sebastian ?

\- Il fait les desserts Jeune Maître.

Je ne réponds pas, il n'y a rien à répondre de toute façon. Nous commençons à manger dans le plus pur et le plus profond des silences. En regardant Aloïs du coin de l'œil pendant le repas je m'aperçois qu'il sourie étrangement. C'est bizarre… Quelle manigance il prépare encore ?!

\- Jeune Maître votre plat va refroidir.

\- Merci Sebastian mais je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- J'ai bien vu cela Jeune Maître et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Comprenant le sous-entendu dans sa phrase, je sens mes joues rougirent sévèrement sous le rire doucement moqueur du blondinet. Avant que je n'ai pu lui dire quoique ce soit, Claude arrive avec les desserts. D'après ce que je vois c'est un moelleux au chocolat avec de la glace aux framboises. Il le présente joliment dans les assiettes avant de les déposer sur le morceau morceau de table devant nous. Lorsque je coupe un morceau du gâteau avec ma cuillère je découvre à l'intérieur différentes couches de crème avec des couleurs variées.

\- C'est magnifique Claude.

\- Je vous remercie.

Avec délice, je mange toute ma part et fais mon gourmand en en réclamant un deuxième morceau avec une boule de glace également. Tous me regardent avec un sourire, riant doucement de ma gourmandise. Je finis cette part, un sourire aux lèvres. Saluant toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle je retourne dans mon bureau afin de finir tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je suis fatigué rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser…

Complètement plongé dans les réponses que j'écris je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je me rend compte de l'heure seulement lorsque Sebastian vient me déposer mon plateau pour le goûter. Une tarte aux fraises et aux framboises… Quelle excellente idée !

\- Merci Sebastian.

Avec un sourire, il repart donner la même chose à Aloïs, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Quant à moi, je débarrasse mon bureau des papiers fragiles, dépose le plateau face à moi et commence par boire une gorgée de thé. Earl Grey, à la bergamote. Un vrai délice. Finalement je bois toute la tasse et souris lorsque je vois que Sebastian a laissé la théière sur le plateau, quelle prévenance ! Il me connaît bien à force j'ai l'impression... Je me ressers une tasse et tend la main vers l'assiette à dessert contenant la tartelette.

Je m'arrête avant de l'atteindre. Devant moi, sur le bord du plateau, est déposé un petit mot écrit à la hâte par Sebastian. Je reconnais l'écriture. Ce billet m'invite à un jeu de piste pour « mettre plus de mystère dans notre relation ». Je décide de finir d'abord ma tartelette puis de partir chercher la récompense promise à la fin de ce jeu.

La tarte était délicieuse. J'ai encore son goût dans la bouche alors que je suis dans la bouche alors que je suis dans les couloirs, me dirigeant vers l'extérieur pour commencer la chasse. Après réflexion, j'ai compris que le premier indice déposé sur le plateau me demandait d'aller devant l'entrée du manoir. Alors que je suis en train de chercher le premier indice, je repense aux gâteaux que m'ont Claude et Sebastian aujourd'hui.

C'est la couleur des fleurs présentes dans les massifs qui m'y fait penser. J'espère qu'il en reste... Alors que mes pensées commencent à dériver vers une toute autre utilisation de la crème pâtissière Claude s'est servi pour faire son dessert, je découvre un bout de papier accroché à la main courante des escaliers de l'entrée.

Je le délie, l'ouvre et le lit avant de me diriger vers ma prochaine destination, le jardin japonais. J'espère seulement que le jeu ne sera pas trop long et que je pourrai vite atteindre ma récompense. D'ailleurs il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur du jeu, de l'énergie que je vais y mettre pour résoudre toutes les énigmes des morceaux de papier et de mes attentes…

Je m'étais promis que je me vengerai de la semaine dernière lorsque Ciel m'avait enfermé dans la chambre pour profiter, seul, de nos deux majordomes ! C'est chose faite ! Je vais donc à présent profiter pleinement du fait qu'il soit occupé ailleurs pour avoir les deux diables pour moi uniquement ! Et Ciel n'aura rien à me reprocher !

Nous sommes dans la salle de bain que je dois partager avec Ciel. Enfin logiquement c'est Ciel qui doit la partager avec moi...

Pour le moment c'est moi qui ait tous les droits dans cette pièce ! Je suis dans la grande baignoire incrustée dans le sol carrelé. Claude est au-dessus de moi pour me laver les cheveux et Sebastian est dans l'eau, en face de moi pour me caresse le corps avec une éponge naturelle et du savon. Je me laisse aller sous les délicieuses sensations…

Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils me font prendre mon bain, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il n'y a pas Ciel pour nous déranger. Je compte bien en profiter au maximum !

Alors que je suis plongé dans mes pensées Sebastian s'approche de mon sexe sensible pour le nettoyer. Dans un premier temps, Je sens plus l'éponge que sa main, mais ses doigts qui effleurent mon intimité me donnent rapidement des frissons dans tout le corps. Avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, je lui retire l'éponge et colle sa main sur mon pénis qui commence déjà à durcir. Ma main sur la sienne, je l'incite à faire des mouvements de haut en bas. Il comprend très rapidement où je veux en venir mais retire sa main pour rincer le savon. Avant même que je n'ai le temps de le réaliser, les douces lèvres de Sebastian effleurent mon pénis. Claude quant à lui m'embrasse dans le cou tout en me caressant sensuellement le bras. Les mouvements de Sebastian s'intensifient de plus belle, et il jongle avec un subtile mélange entre sa main et sa bouche. Ça fait tant de bien...

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je cherche un à un les indices laissés par Sebastian pour le retrouver. J'en ai déjà trouvé cinq mais je suis sûr qu'il m'en reste au moins encore autant avant d'atteindre la fin du jeu qu'il a préparé.

J'avance parmi les roses colorées du jardin fleuri dans l'espoir de trouver à nouveau un petit papier me donnant un indice sur l'emplacement de mon majordome. Dans une de mes fleurs préférées, un lys blanc, je découvre un papier rouge me disant que je brûle.

Alors j'approche enfin du but ! Pressé, je me mets à courir afin d'atteindre l'arrivée plus rapidement. Pendant tout le temps où j'ai cherché les papiers, mon désir de le retrouver à augmenter au fur et à mesure de mes pas.

À présent je n'ai qu'une envie : le retrouver pour qu'il me fasse l'amour avec passion comme il sait si bien le faire. Si en plus Claude est avec lui ce n'en sera que plus parfait !

J'arrive au petit salon d'été, bordé de fleurs toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Ne voyant aucun papier dans les massifs ou sur le mobilier, je décide de m'installer sur une des chaises en bois vernis.

Regardant aux alentours j'aperçois un oiseau sur une branche, une mésange je crois. J'écoute quelques secondes son chant avant de vite passer à autre chose, commençant rapidement à m'ennuyer avec cette activité trop calme.

Je passe mes mains sous la table une seconde pour m'occuper et découvre un relief que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je me penche, regarde sous le plateau et en détache un minuscule bout de papier. Je l'ouvre en retirant le lien qui le maintien fermé puis le lit.

À sa lecture Je pousse un cri de colère avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter violemment au loin ! Quel petit... ! Je le déteste ! Il a fait tout ça afin d'avoir nos deux majordomes pour lui tout seul ! Il va me le payer ! Oui je sais qu'il s'est vengé pour la dernière fois que je lui ai fait un coup comme celui ci mais quand même !

Enragé et furieux je me lève brusquement de ma chaise avant de repartir vers la maison avec empressement. Mon désir pour Sebastian a largement diminué, remplacé par la haine que j'éprouve à ce moment à l'encontre de ce blondinet de Aloïs !

Je vais rentrer, trouver Aloïs et nos deux majordomes et me venger à la hauteur de son plan foireux afin de profiter seul des deux diables !

Je suis complètement plongé dans les sensations que me procurent les doigts de Claude, ainsi que les mains de Sebastian et sa langue.

Soudain, Claude me soulève tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas interrompre Sebastian. Il m'enfonce alors un, puis, deux, puis trois doigts... Je le sens jouer à l'intérieur de moi... C'est si bon... Un cri de plaisir sort alors de ma gorge serrée... Je n'ai pas pu le retenir, j'espère que Ciel n'a rien entendu.. Aujourd'hui, ils sont exclusivement à moi ! Je ne me suis pas arranger pour qu'il ai autant de travail pour rien... Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que je sens Claude enfoncer son sexe en moi. HAAAaa je cris de plus belle, encore plus fort que précédemment... Je ne peux pas me retenir de hurler... mais... Ciel...il.. ne... doit pas... enteeeendre. Mes pensées vacillent, j'ai du mal à rester concentré entre les mouvements que Claude fait en moi et la délicieuse fellation de Sébastian...

\- ... Vous faites quoi ici ?!

La voix provenant de la porte de la salle d'eau m'atteint en même temps que mes deux amants arrêtent leurs mouvement... Ciel...

\- Pendant que vous étiez occupés nous étions entrain de laver Aloïs en... profondeur jeune maître.

\- Et bien vous auriez pu m'attendre !

\- Prenez place, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

Ciel nous rejoint donc dans la pièce et embrasse Claude puis Sebastian. Je le vois murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de celui-ci mais je n'arrive pas à entendre...

Hein quoi ?! Il lâche soudainement mon sexe pour s'occuper de celui de Ciel... Ça doit être ça... Il lui a sûrement ordonné de prendre soin de lui uniquement l'enfoi** ! Claude se retire également de moi... Je le vois nettoyer son pénis puis se diriger vers Ciel pour lui faire la même chose qu'à moi juste avant... D'acteur principal, je me retrouve soudainement spectateur en quelques secondes... Il a l'air de prendre encore plus de plaisir que moi... Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et m'éclipse de la salle sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je préfère partir avant qu'ils ne voient mes larmes couler... J'en ai assez de ce Ciel !

 _Petite information capitale, le chapitre 4 ne pourra pas être posté avant fin août, début septembre..._

 _On accepte toutes les menaces, les commentaires, les critiques, les compliments, et tout le reste !_

 _Bien à vous,_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Éxoelediela

 _Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! On s'excuse vraiment pour le temps que nous a demandé ce post mais on a pas eu beaucoup de temps au final entre la rentrée, le travail et tout ce qui va avec..._

 _Manon j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop trop longue et que tu nous aura pas oubliées entre temps !_

 _Whues j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Concernant ta question pour les futurs OS comme "Le Mariage" cela dépendra de notre inspiration mais on essaiera d'en faire d'autres oui effectivement !_

 _On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, pour ceux qui veulent, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !_

La nuit est passée très lentement. Mes larmes n'ont pas arrêtées de couler... Maudit ciel... Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je commence à le haïr de plus en plus... Il faudrait que je m'éloigne de lui, d'eux, pendant quelques temps. Mais comment faire ? Et puis… où est-ce que je pourrais aller ?! Claude me sors de ma rêverie en entrant dans ma chambre.

\- Déjà réveiller maître ?

\- Oui je n'ai pas bien dormis cette nuit…

\- Je vois cela ! Quelle mine affreuse. Je ne devrai pas vous montrer sous cette apparence à nos amis, cela ne serai pas poli.

\- Mais…

\- Venez, nous allons passer un peu d'eau sur votre visage ça ira mieux.

Après cet échange, je n'arrive plus à dire un mot, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'écoute même plus... Tout ça à cause de Ciel… Moi qui pensait que ça allait bien se passer cette histoire à quatre je me retrouve sans rien car il m'a tout pris. Forcé de vivre chez lui, il m'a pris l'amour de Sebastian et toutes ses attentions envers moi ont disparues.

Je voudrai tant revenir dans le passé où il n'y avait que Claude et moi. Seuls au monde, dans mon manoir, faisant notre vie, seulement tous les deux. Mon plus gros problème en revenant en arrière serait que du coup ma relation avec Sebastian serait inexistante… D'un autre côté je suis certain qu'on aurait quand même fini par avoir cette relation avec le temps.

À présent je dois me contenter de partager Mon Claude avec ce… Ciel de pacotille ! Et, en plus de cela, comme si ça ne suffisait pas déjà, je dois aussi partager Sebastian, mes journées, leurs attentions, ma vie et tout ce qui s'en suit avec lui !

Le fait d'être en « couple » avec lui ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça si nous étions traités à part égale, si chacun de nous recevait les mêmes attentions que l'autre. Bien sûr Ciel est plus timide et réservé donc il est en partie… normal qu'il reçoive de temps en temps plus de considération mais de là à complètement m'ignorer pendant nos ébats !

Je ne suis pas prêt, ni de l'oublier, ni de pardonner ça à nos majordomes et à cet inutile de Ciel ! Peu m'importe qu'il ait une âme plus savoureuse et pure que la mienne ! Je veux, moi aussi, avoir ma place dans cette relation que nous avons tous les quatre ! Il n'y a pas que lui !

\- Aloïs ton déjeuner va être froid.

\- Sans blague.

Maintenant que je suis tiré de mes pensées vengeresses j'ai tout le loisir de réfléchir à un plan bien élaboré pour lui faire payer cet affront. Plusieurs choses me viennent en tête mais j'en écarte la moitié aussitôt qu'elles effleurent mon esprit car elles sont trop compliquées, trop simples, trop gentilles… enfin qu'elles ne me conviennent pas du tout. D'autres en revanche sont assez prometteuses… Néanmoins je pense que certains projets demandent une maturation plus complète.

En attendant je crois qu'une bonne séance de lecture s'impose. Je me suis toujours posé une question, Sébastian et Claude ne doivent pas être les seuls démons existant sur cette Terre n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, qui sont les autres ? Et où sont-ils ? Sont-ils déjà au service de quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'on trouve ça dans les livres d'abord ?

\- Claude ?

\- Highness ?

\- Combien êtes-vous sur Terre ?

\- Je dirai une bonne trentaine répartie dans le monde, sans compter ceux qui n'ont pas été appelés et qui du coup ne foulent pas votre terre.

\- Donc tous ceux qui sont ici sont liés par un contrat ?

\- Normalement oui. Mais il existe des exceptions. Chaque catégorie d'êtres a des renégats, nous aussi. Certains d'entre nous sont des rebuts de la société. Ils tuent sans contrat pour avoir l'âme d'une personne. On les appelle les nomades.

\- Pourquoi les nomades ?

\- Tout simplement car ils passent d'une âme à l'autre sans aucun contrat ni accroche. Ce sont des purs nomades. Pourquoi ces questions ?

\- Je m'intéresse à autre chose que moi-même pour une fois, tu devrai en être content toi qui me le reproche depuis que tu me connais Claude !

\- Yes, Your Highness.

On dirait que je viens de le réprimander… Je n'ai rien fait de mal n'est-ce pas ? C'est incroyable ça ! J'en viens à douter de moi-même ! Ciel… Je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! Et pas plus tard que… demain ! Je mets mon plan en marche dès demain matin à mon réveil ! Et tu ne pourra alors plus rien faire si ce n'est pleurer tout ce que tu auras perdu, et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour le faire ! En attendant j'ai encore quelques préparatifs à faire…

Je me dirige vers le bureau que m'a « aimablement accordé » Ciel à mon arrivée dans son manoir. Après m'être installé confortablement dans le fauteuil je pose mes pieds sur le bureau et me mets à réfléchir. Certaines idées valent le coup d'être creusées, d'autres continuent d'envahir mon esprit. Avant d'en perdre certaines j'attrape une feuille et une plume et couche toutes les idées intéressantes sur le papier.

Une particulièrement attire toute mon attention… Le soucis qui va rapidement se poser va être sa mise en œuvre… Comment je peux faire pour programmer tout ça ? Je ne peux pas disparaître du manoir sans que Claude m'accompagne… Le seul moyen qu'il me reste est une lettre… Mais qui l'enverrait ? À qui puis-je demander cela ? L'idéal serait un pigeon voyageur ! Sauf que je n'en ai pas et Ciel non plus… Ou alors je demande à un de ses larbins ? Oui mais dans ce cas qui me dit qu'ils ne vont rien lui rapporter ? Non, il faudrait que j'arrive à sortir par moi-même… Mais comment ?!

Un cadeau ! Il me suffit de dire à Claude que je vais leur chercher un cadeau ! À ce moment là il me laissera sortir en compagnie d'un valet et du cocher ! Bon, j'ai le moyen de sortir, maintenant il me faut l'endroit exact où je dois aller… Et la personne à qui demander de l'aide pour mettre mon plan à exécution… Je verrai ça une fois là-bas, je sais où aller !

\- Claude !

\- Highness ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je vais en ville. Non tu ne m'accompagnes pas je vais vous chercher un présent. Si tu viens la surprise sera gâchée. Tu. Ne. Viens. Pas.

\- Yes, Your Highness. Puis-je demander dans ce cas que vous soyez au moins accompagné par un valet en plus du cocher ?

\- Si cela te rassure…

\- Quand voulez-vous partir ?

\- Tout de suite !

\- Bien je fais préparer la calèche.

J'ai gagné ! Il ne m'accompagne pas et j'ai même deviné ce qu'il allait demander en échange ! Je passe mon manteau, le ferme, jette un dernier coup d'œil sur le bureau afin de vérifier que rien de suspect ne reste à découvert et après être sûr que c'est le cas je passe la porte pour sortir dans le couloir afin de rejoindre le hall d'entrée.

En passant devant la chambre de Ciel j'entends de bruyants gémissements et soupirs. Je ferme les durement les yeux, pince les lèvres et insulte Ciel de tous les noms pour, encore une fois, me voler Sebastian et un moment de tendresse. Cette scène à laquelle j'assiste en tant qu'auditeur involontaire me conforte dans mon idée de vengeance. J'accélère le pas pour rejoindre la calèche au plus vite afin de mettre mon plan à exécution le plus rapidement possible.

Je suis dans la voiture, je pars sans avoir obtenu aucune attention de Claude alors qu'il m'a vu partir sans lui, lui qui devrait tout le temps être avec moi, sans jamais me quitter afin qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Je suis… dégoûté, en colère, déçu et j'ai envie de pleurer en cassant tout… J'indique au cocher l'endroit où je veux aller d'une voix pleine de colère avant de me laisser tomber contre le dossier de la banquette.

Afin d'essayer de me calmer je recentre mes pensées sur le plan que j'ai en tête et que je dois mener à bien. Une fois en ville je devrai trouver quelqu'un à qui je puisse demander ce genre de services mais je crois avoir déjà une petite idée correcte de la personne qui pourrait me dire oui… Après tout… il est aux abois n'est-ce pas ? J'irai donc le voir lui. Si, par le plus grand des hasards ma demande ne l'intéresse pas, je pense être en capacité de lui faire une proposition qu'il ne pourra refuser…

Complètement plongé dans mes pensées je ne vois pas passer le trajet. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends le cocher me dire qu'on est arrivés que je me reconnecte à la réalité. Avec l'aide du valet qui nous accompagne à la demande de Claude, je descends de la calèche et pose le pied sur les pavés sales et glissants de la rue.

Alors que je commence à me diriger vers la maison de la personne que je dois voir pour mon plan, je me rend compte que j'ignore laquelle est la bonne ! Elles se ressemblent toutes ! Comment savoir laquelle c'est ?! Une à une je regarde toutes les maisons, les granges, les fermes… mais aucune ne me rappelle quoique ce soit !

En fait… même complètement perdu je ne peux demander où se situe sa demeure car il n'est pas très apprécié dans la ville… quel qu'elle soit d'ailleurs ! Je dois donc me débrouiller seul afin de trouver la bonne maison. Comment il s'appelle déjà cet usurpateur de pacotille ? John… Non pas John… An… Andrew ! Son prénom c'est Andrew ! Mais son nom c'est comment ?! Andrew Watson ! C'est Andrew Watson ! Avec un peu de chance son nom est peut-être noté sur sa boîte aux lettres ! Je n'ai qu'à faire toutes les boîtes de la rue pour le trouver !

J'avance donc dans la rue, le valet sur les talons. À chaque nouvelle maison je regarde attentivement le numéro et le nom indiqué sur la boîte postale. Enfin quand il y en a un… Malheureusement pour moi, après avoir fait toute la rue, je dois me rendre à l'évidence… Nulle part, sur aucune maison ou boîte aux lettres il n'y a marqué le nom de Andrew Watson !

Les seules solutions, c'est que soit, ce nom n'est pas le sien, soit il ne l'a écrit nulle part afin que personne ne puisse lui demander de représailles pour ses méfaits. J'espère plutôt que c'est la deuxième solution car sinon tout mon plan tombe à l'eau… Avant d'abandonner je préfère continuer dans la rue adjacente afin de vérifier sur les boîtes aux lettres s'il n'y a pas son nom écrit quelque part.

À pas lents car démotivé par les événements, je me dirige vers la ruelle pavée, suivi par mes deux gardes du corps. J'ai l'impression d'être suivi par quelqu'un d'autre également et, à chaque pas me rapprochant de la sombre ruelle, j'ai le sentiment que cette sensation se renforce… Il ne peut rien m'arriver n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un valet et le cocher qui veillent sur moi alors… il ne peut rien m'arriver !

Sûr de cette idée je reprends un pas plus assuré et relève la tête, gardant mon regard déterminé à trouver ce pour quoi je suis venu jusqu'ici. Ma vengeance sur ce voleur empoté de Ciel ! Je jure solennellement qu'il ne s'en sortira pas indemne ! Même si je ne trouve pas la personne que je voulais, je trouverai un autre moyen de mener mon plan à bien et il regrettera alors amèrement de m'avoir fait passer pour la troisième roue du carrosse auprès de nos deux majordomes !

Décidé, je continue donc mon ascension dans la ruelle, regardant à nouveau attentivement chaque boîte aux lettres, chaque numéro et chaque plaque ornant les murs des maisons.

\- Monsieur il faudrait peut-être rentrer, le temps se gâte.

\- Peu m'importe le temps ! Je suis venu ici pour quelque chose et je ne repartirai d'ici qu'une fois cette information trouvée !

\- Bien Monsieur.

Énervé par cette intervention de la part du valet j'accélère encore le pas afin de finir cette rue au plus vite. Soudain, regardant une énième boîte je distingue enfin le nom tant attendu ! Sauf que avant que je ne puisse atteindre le portail du terrain afin d'y sonner, je sens un coup m'être porté à l'arrière de la tête et je n'ai que le temps de voir la rue devenir noire avant que je ne m'écroule au sol, sur les pavés mouillés de boue.

Le valet qui accompagnait Aloïs revient à la maison à bout de souffle… et seul… Il à dû se passer quelque chose ! Apeuré, je regarde Sebastian lui donner un verre d'eau afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J… je ça s'est passez si vite… Ne m'en voulez pas… Avant même que je n'ai pu m'en apercevoir c'était trop tard… Le compte Aloïs, se tenait devant moi, quand soudain, je l'ai vu tomber tomber au sol et avant que je ne crie à l'aide j'ai senti un coup m'être porté à la tête… À mon réveil, j'étais seul… Le comte… Monsieur Aloïs a été kidnappé par quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai aucune indication sur son identité et… Et tout est de ma faute !

À ces mots, Claude et Sebastian le dévisagent à l'unisson pendant un moment, le temps que la nouvelle monte et fasse son chemin jusqu'à l'illumination de la compréhension. Lorsque, enfin, nous prenons tous conscience de la gravité de la situation Claude et Sebastian crient à l'unisson.

\- Non mais quel incompétent !

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Sur mes yeux est posé un bandeau qui m'empêche de distinguer quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas seul. J'entends des voix au loin mais je suis incapable de dire si ils sont dans la même pièce que moi ou pas. Soudain je distingue le bruit de pas qui se rapprochent de moi.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé Aloïs ?!

\- Qui est-ce ?!

\- Haha ne soit pas si impatient jeune Comte !

Sur ces mots je sens des mains s'approcher de mon visage. J'essaie de me débattre, mais ça ne sert à rien, quelque chose semble me retenir au mur. L'individu m'ôte le bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux et qui me plongeait dans le noir complet. J'arrive alors péniblement à ouvrir les yeux. Il fait sombre… Trop sombre… Seule une petite lumière rouge éclaire faiblement la pièce. Où suis-je ? Faisant le tour de la pièce pour essayer de me repérer, je m'aperçois que je suis attaché, les jambes et les bras écartés. Ils ont dû me droguer…

\- Enchanté cher Comte je me nomme Lord VanChaussettes. Commençons comme il faut, je n'en veux pas aucunement à votre fortune. En revanche… C'est vous que je veux. Si vous ne vous débattez pas, tout ce passera bien.

\- Évidemment que je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Claude ! Sebastian ! Venez à mon secours !

\- … Rien… Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là ?! Sebastian ! Claude ! Mais que font-ils ?! Claude est censé m'obéir !

-Je ne sais qui est-ce que vous essayer d'appeler à votre secours, mais cette pièce est totalement insonorisée, personne ne vous entendra… À part moi bien sûr.

Je ne comprends pas… Même si la pièce ne laisse filtrer aucun son en dehors de ses murs, ils devraient déjà être là à réduire cet homme en poussière ! Ce sont des Diables de majordomes après tout, ils sont capables de tout !

\- Bon commençons !

Il commence à me caresser le cou puis à l'embrasser… C'est… Immonde… J'arrive tant bien que mal à le repousser en lui donnant un coup de tête.

\- Haha combatif on dirait, comme je les aimes.

D'un coup il lèche ma joue, laissant derrière lui une trace humide et un relent d'haleine fétide. Cette fois-ci il se place au-dessus de moi, me caressant le bras. Encore une fois, tant bien que mal, j'arrive à m'en débarrasser en le faisant tomber de la table bancale où je suis retenu prisonnier. La table se couche à terre et je me retrouve au sol. Nez à nez avec un pièce remplis d'instruments de tortures.

\- Cette pièce a l'air de t'intéresser… On va aller la voir de plus près. C'est une excellente idée comte !

Sur ces mots il me détache et, sans que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il me traîne vers une énorme machine en bois. Elle ressemble à un élément de gymnastique que j'ai déjà pu voir. Il me soulève et me lance dessus avec violence. Sans que j'ai le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve menotté à cet objet qui, d'après la pièce où je suis, s'avère être un élément de torture. Je me retrouve alors la tête en bas, et les fesses à l'air comme si je me baissais pour ramasser quelque chose.

Je tourne le regard vers ma droite. Il y a un miroir. Je ne remarque que maintenant en me regardant dedans que je suis entièrement nu. Je vois, au travers du miroir, le Lord VanChaussettes s'approcher de moi, un fouet à la main. Cette fois-ci je ne peux plus bouger… Impossible de me défendre… Je sens sa main se poser sur mon postérieur et son autre main me caresser le dos, avec les lanières traînant doucement sur ma peau… Sans doute le fouet. Je le sens retirer brusquement sa main et dans un grand bruit, le fouet vient percuter mon dos.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler… Ça fait si mal… Je l'entends s'esclaffer. Il continue de plus belle, avec plus de ferveur. J'ai envie de vomir, de pleurer, de hurler… Ça fait si mal... De larmes coulent de mes yeux humides. Je peux voir dans le miroir que des traces de sang recouvrent déjà mon dos meurtri. Tout en continuant à me fouetter il écarte mes fesses, je vois son sexe s'approcher de mon anus. Il ne va quand même pas faire ça… pas vrai ?

Il s'enfonce violemment et brutalement en moi sans aucune préparation au préalable... Il commence alors à faire des mouvements tout aussi brutaux en continuant à me fouetter. Soudain il lâche son fouet et vient se pencher au-dessus de moi, jusqu'à attendre mes cheveux pour les tirer durement, me faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Ça ne me ferai pas si mal que ça… Si son sexe ne s'enfonçait pas en moi aussi fort…

Soudain je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! Je… J'étais Aloïs et… Le kidnapping… J'ai rêver de ce que doit subir Aloïs… J'ai peur… Peur pour lui… Peur de ce qui est en train de lui arriver… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Je dois faire quelque chose !

 _Alors alors alors ! Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Pas trop choqués ?_

 _On espère que vous voudrez bien continuer à lire la suite..._

 _A la prochaine tout le monde ! (Dans deux semaines normalement)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Éxoelediela

 _ **Coucou tout le monde ! On est vraiment complètement et irrémédiablement désolées pour ce retard conséquent ! On a été prises dans plein de choses en même temps et trouver le moyen de faire ce chapitre a été relativement très compliqué (merci aux stages, partiels et travail...).  
**_

 _ **Merci encore à Manon et Whues qui vont avoir toutes leurs réponses dans ce chapitre...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**_

Je me précipite voir Sebastian. Il faut à tout prix partir à la recherche de Aloïs. Pas que je l'apprécie non… Mais ce rêve… Et je sais, même si ça me chagrine un peu de l'admettre, que Sebastian et Claude seraient tristes (voire dévasté pour Claude…) si il arrivait quoique ce soit à ce blondinet de Aloïs.  
Je trouve Sebastian concentré à préparer le petit déjeuner. À son visage je devine qu'il sait que je veux lui annoncer quelque chose de grave et de pas agréable à apprendre. Il se tourne vers moi et attend.

Après lui avoir expliquer mon rêve, je le vois sourire. Serait-il entrain de se moquer de moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire autant ?! L'heure est grave ! C'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de rêves, et ça ne me rassure pas du tout… Je préférais le temps où je rêvais de Sebastian m'enlaçant tendrement, me susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille… Même les rêves où Lizzy m'emmenait dans des champs de fleurs me manqueraient presque… Même si je n'ai jamais porté Aloïs profondément dans mon cœur je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Et si Sebastian refuse de m'écouter il ne me reste qu'à aller prévenir Claude !

Sur ces pensées, je sors de la cuisine, et me dirige vers le salon où je pense pouvoir le trouver. Bingo ! Il est bien là, entrain de mettre la table tranquillement avec sa grâce légendaire. Avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche pour dire un mot, et sans même me regarder, il me dit sur un ton impérieux :

\- Allons à la recherche d'Aloïs !

Ça ne me plaît pas du tout qu'il me parle de cette façon là mais… je suis d'accord avec lui. Allons y ! Sans même prévenir Sebastian, nous apprêtons ma voiture et nous nous hâtons de partir chercher des indices.

\- C'est bien beau de partir chercher des indices mais a-t-on au moins des pistes pour commencer ?

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous donner de relativement bonnes et fiables informations Claude. Suit moi et fais moi confiance pour trouver Aloïs. Il sait quasiment tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville.

Nous nous enfonçons dans les méandres de la ville jusqu'à arriver dans un souterrain rempli de fumé et de jeunes femmes à moitié nues. Claude me dévisage d'un air inquiet. Je le vois déjà me demander ce qu'un enfant comme moi fait ici. Mais je sais très bien ce que je fais… même s'il est vrai que j'aurai préféré ne pas être là…

\- Tiens, tiens Ciel ! Que me veux donc le Chien de Garde de la Reine ?!

\- Ne commence pas Lau ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici !

\- Hé bien, hé bien cher Comte ! Tant d'agressivité ! Je me sentirai presque… frémir. Amuse-toi donc avec l'une de mes sœurs ! Ça te fera le plus grand bien.

\- Ça suffit ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur l'enlèvement du Comte Aloïs Trancy.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire cher compte, c'est que la vérité ne vient pas de là où tu le pense ! Je te conseille de faire un tour vers les profondeurs d'un manoir oublié. Tu auras sûrement des surprises cher toutou. »

Il m'énerve ! Et ça veut dire quoi d'abord « les profondeurs d'un manoir oublié» ?! Si il sait des choses qu'il me le dise ! Pour qui il se prend ce pion ! De toute manière ça a toujours été comme ça avec lui, jamais clair dans ses propos… Mais soit, je ferai avec ! De toute manière il ne sert à rien d'insister. Je sors alors de sa tanière, Claude me suivant toujours à la trace.

\- Renseigne toi sur tous les manoirs désertés, abandonnés, même en ruines que tu trouvera ! Aloïs est quelque part dans un de ces endroits ! Je compte sur toi Claude. Quant à moi, je rentre au manoir m'occuper de Sebastian qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire grand-chose !

\- Oui.

Le chemin du retour me semble long. Tant de questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête… Mais la principale est bien évidemment de savoir dans quel état est Aloïs et pourquoi Sebastian ne fait rien pour l'aider.

Le paysage défile devant mes yeux, me faisant penser au temps qui s'écoule, et qui me fait regretter toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu dire ou faire à Aloïs… Je regrette tellement… Il ne demandait qu'à être aimer et moi j'ai… à cause de moi il est peut-être…

Hein ? Pourquoi je suis en train de pleurer ? Je… Je me sens si désarmé, si… si impuissant.  
Haha c'est étrange… Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis la mort de mes parents… Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pour Aloïs ?...

Un coup de frein brutal vient couper mes pensées. Je suis arrivé chez moi. Sebastian est là pour m'accueillir avec un sourire. Il me réchauffe le cœur... Savoir qu'il est là est pour moi est un vrai réconfort. Il m'aide à descendre de la voiture et m'accompagne jusque dans ma chambre. Il semble alors remarquer mes yeux rouges et gonflés. Après tout, rien ne lui échappe jamais quand ça me concerne…

\- Vous avez pleurez Jeune Maître ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Pleurer, et puis quoi encore... Je… je suis juste fatigué voilà ! J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Sebastian rapproche son visage du mien. Délicatement il vient me lécher la joue. À l'endroit approximatif où mes larmes ont couler.

\- Que fais-tu ?!

\- Vos larmes de tristesse n'ont pas bon goût Jeune Maître… Laissez-moi goûter à vos autres larmes… Celles que j'aime tant.

De quoi il parle ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'il commence déjà à m'embrasser dans le cou.

\- S… Sebastian ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

\- Bien sûr que si, quoi de mieux pour oublier ses tracas ?

Mais je ne veux pas ! Je suis trop préoccupé pour avoir envie de ça ! Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ça ?! Et comment peut-il être aussi insouciant ?! Il aime aussi Aloïs non ?! « Aussi »… Cela voudrait dire que… Que je l'aime vraiment moi aussi ? …

Aie ! Sebastian vient de me mordre l'oreille, la douleur me fait réaliser qu'il a déjà déposé une main sur mes hanches. Il veut vraiment aller plus loin ?! Sa main passe sous ma chemise me faisant légèrement frémir.

\- J… Je… J'ai dit non…

Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Ses caresses parcourent mon torse, faisant exploser les boutons de ma chemise un par un. Je me retrouve alors à moitié nu, torse à l'air avec pour seul vêtement ma chemise déboutonnée et mon pantalon ouvert. Je sais qu'il m'a déjà vu nu, mais ça me fait tout de même rougir. D'autant plus que ses caresses sont de plus en plus intenses. Il me bascule sur mon lit et commence à m'embrasser tendrement tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Il passe alors sa main dedans, tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Au travers de mon sous-vêtement je sens sa main me caresser.

Ça fait du bien… Mais… Mais Aloïs… Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas le droit… Mais… Mais ça fait tellement de bien… Je sens que mon sexe commence à grossir sous ses caresses, et vu son sourire je pense qu'il l'a remarqué aussi… Je me demande dans quel état il est actuellement… Je veux savoir… Je lui retire son pantalon tant bien que mal afin d'essayer d'apercevoir la bosse de son sous-vêtement, mais je n'y arrive pas… Il n'arrête pas de m'embrasser fougueusement alors il m'est impossible de bouger la tête.

En désespoir de cause, j'utilise ma main pour voir ce qu'il en est. Lui aussi est dur… Sûrement plus que moi même. Son baiser s'interrompt enfin. Il me regarde avec des éclats dans les yeux. Pas besoin de paroles, je ressens son amour juste en le regardant… Comme si… Comme si je pouvais voir son âme… ce qui est assez ironique pour un démon.

\- Je continue Jeune Maître ?

\- Je… Oui… Non… Aloïs… On ne peut pas faire ça…

\- … Soit.

Il a l'air fâché… Je le vois se rhabiller d'un air extrêmement frustré. Je le suis moi aussi. Mais tant que l'on n'aura pas retrouvé Aloïs je ne pourrai pas le faire sans penser à lui… Et ça ne serait correct ni envers Sebastian, ni envers Aloïs, ni envers Claude. Il pensait sûrement me faire changer d'avis en m'excitant… Mais je reste sur mes positions. Désolé Sebastian mais tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé je ne pourrais vraiment pas, ni avec toi, ni avec Claude.

\- Allons retrouver ce profiteur qui fais des bêtises et pense pouvoir me berner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sebastian ?

\- Vous verrez Jeune Maître et ça ne va pas vous plaire. Allons-y. Nous devons trouver Claude et partir récupérer Aloïs.

\- Je te suis Sebastian.

On descend à la cuisine en espérant trouver Claude afin de partir à la recherche de Aloïs. Petit à petit je me rends compte que plus le temps passe et plus il me manque cet idiot. Ces deux jours passés sans lui sont horribles. Je suis pressé de le retrouver et de lui prouver combien il m'a manqué ! Et aussi… De me rattraper pour toutes les horreurs que je lui ai faites… J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop longtemps…

\- Claude nous partons !

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous allons récupérer Aloïs !

\- Vous savez où il est ?!

\- Oui. Sebastian l'a trouvé. Comment tu as fais d'ailleurs ?

\- Plus tard. Venez.

Pendant que Claude se prépare à partir je fixe Sebastian en espérant qu'il me dise quelque chose de plus mais il reste sur ses positions. Il agit bizarrement. Je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose de plus ! Alors pourquoi ne veut-il pas nous le dire ? De quoi est-il au courant que nous ne savons pas ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Aloïs ? Et… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme idiotie encore ?!

Des questions plein la tête et plongé dans mes pensées je laisse Sebastian m'habiller chaudement pour sortir dans le froid de Novembre. Je monte dans la calèche avec l'aide de mon majordome et les deux s'assoient à mes côtés pour « ne pas me laisser seul » et « qu'il ne m'arrive pas la même chose qu'à Aloïs ».

\- Où allons nous Sebastian ?

\- Le cocher le sait, vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Sebastian ! Dis le moi c'est ….

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas finir cette phrase. C'est mieux qu'il vous le dise lui-même quand nous le retrouverons. Faites moi confiance Jeune Maître.

\- … Très bien. Après tout tu as toujours tenu tes promesses.

Décidant de lui faire encore une fois complètement confiance je m'endors doucement sur ses genoux, pendant qu'il me caresse la tête. Je suis bien là. Je me sens juste bizarre et sans y réfléchir je relie cette sensation à l'absence de Aloïs. Au début j'étais presque heureux qu'il ne soit plus là et depuis quelques heures je regrette amèrement ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir par le passé. Pardonne moi…

Lorsque nous arrivons je sens quatre mains me réveiller en douceur tandis que Sebastian discute sans bruit avec Claude. Je ne veux pas revenir dans le monde réel et affronter la situation déplorable dans laquelle doit être Aloïs. Et… Dans quel état allons-nous le retrouver ? J'ai tellement peur que son état soit irrémédiable ou qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave… Et… s'il ne voulait pas revenir parce que je suis là ? S'il ne voulait pas me pardonner ? Que ferions-nous dans ce cas là ?

\- Jeune Maître nous devons y aller.

\- Oui. Tu as raison. J'ai…

\- Je sais. Il va bien aller.

On sort de la calèche. Sebastian et Claude ont l'air de savoir où ils vont alors je les suis en pleine confiance et une boule au ventre par rapport à l'état dans lequel on va retrouver Aloïs. Nous rentrons dans une petite échoppe qui ne paie pas de mine et qui a plus l'air délabrée qu'une église abandonnée. Plus nous avançons, plus j'ai peur pour Aloïs… Sebastian et Claude s'arrêtent au fond de la boutique. Ils semblent chercher quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

\- Que…

\- Là !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout comprendre pour une fois. Lorsque Claude passe devant en pressant le pas et que Sebastian me tend la main pour passer le large gouffre qui me sépare de la pièce adjacente où j'aperçois un escalier, je me précipite dans ses bras en prenant l'excuse de réclamer son aide pour traverser. Sauf qu'il n'est pas dupe et nous le savons tous les deux. Les attentions dont je profitais pleinement au début de la disparition de Aloïs me manquent aujourd'hui énormément et chaque toucher, chaque caresse est vécue pour moi comme une bénédiction.

Nous descendons donc les escaliers derrière Claude pendant que j'essaie de me rassurer quant à l'état dans lequel on va retrouver le blond. Sauf que ça ne réussit pas le moins du monde parce que plus j'y pense et plus je m'inquiète...

Quand nous arrivons enfin sur la dernière marche de l'escalier nous entendons un homme hurler, de douleur semble-t-il avant d'entendre Claude lui répondre qu'il l'a bien mérité. Je me précipite vers la source du bruit, priant pour qu'il ne le tue pas afin d'éviter les ennuis. Lorsque j'arrive, un homme baigne dans son sang et Claude cherche frénétiquement une porte dérobée afin de mettre la main sur Aloïs.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- C'est un déchet.

\- Tais-toi Claude je ne t'ai rien demandé. C'est à lui que je parle. Je répète ma question, qui êtes vous ?

\- Personne.

\- Tout le monde est quelqu'un. Donc je répète une dernière fois. Qui. Êtes. Vous ? Et sachez que si vous ne répondez pas mon majordome se fera un plaisir de vous rappeler que ma famille n'est pas connue pour ses cadeaux.

\- Vous êtes…

\- Ce n'est pas ma question.

\- Je suis Ethan ! Ethan Daniel ! Je suis français ! Et je suis venu ici pour m'y installer ! Sauf que je n'avais pas un sous alors quand il est venu me demander u service moyennant finances je n'ai pas pu refuser ! Et je me suis dit que je gagnerai plus de sous si je demandais une rançon. Alors je l'ai gardé. Sauf que vous êtes arrivés bien trop vite.

\- Quel service il t'as demandé ?

\- Il m'a demandé de simuler un kidnapping avec lui en victime. Il m'a jurer qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a dit qu'il se sentait en trop et qu'il voulait retrouver sa vraie place. Je n'ai rien compris. Après tout peu importe que je comprenne ou pas j'avais juste à le recevoir chez moi c'était pas compliqué.

\- Sauf que tu as vraiment fait ce qu'il t'avait demandé. Tu l'as véritablement kidnappé.

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est pour ça que Claude s'est énervé.

\- Pas seulement.

\- Quelle autre raison ?

\- Je lui ai dit…

\- Il a osé me dire que Aloïs était très bon au lit !

\- Il a pas tort.

\- Sebastian s'il te plaît… N'aggrave pas les choses. Bon allez-vous enfin nous dire où est caché…

\- Je l'ai !

\- Aloïs !

Alerté par le cri outré de Claude je me précipite à sa poursuite afin de découvrir l'état du blond. Et je ne suis pas déçu… Il a le visage couvert de sang, les mains abîmées, tous ses vêtements sont en lambeaux et il grelotte de froid contre le mur suintant d'humidité. Claude s'est jeté sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que Aloïs a fait un mouvement de recul en le voyant arriver vers lui. Je ne dirai pas qu'il a peur de lui, plutôt qu'il se sent honteux face à lui…

\- Viens Aloïs nous rentrons à la maison.

Il me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser à côté de la première. Pourtant je ne crois pas avoir dit quelque chose d'étrange… Si ? Déconcerté je regarde Sebastian qui s'est glissé à mes côtés. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire narquois, comme s'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Ce qui arrive souvent d'ailleurs…

\- Claude nous partons.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. On en fait quoi ?

En disant cela, il me montre le kidnappeur du doigt. Je n'en ai aucune idée. En fait si. J'aurai bien quelques idées… Sauf qu'elles ne sont pas très… Ni recommandables, ni avouables, ni catholiques… Sebastian s'approche doucement de lui alors qu'il est allongé face contre terre au sol et se jette sur lui. L'homme hurle de peur et je ris aux éclats. En soi, Sebastian ne lui a rien fait, pour le moment, il lui a juste prodigué une peur horrible. Ce qui, à mon avis, est loin d'être suffisant.

\- Jeune Maître. Peut-être il y a-t-il des choses plus importantes que cette loque inutile. Je pense qu'elle sera toujours là quand nous reviendrons.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison Sebastian. Allons-y, le cocher nous attends devant la maison.

Aloïs est calé dans les bras de Claude, bien au chaud sous sa veste. Je m'inquiète de son état encore plus qu'avant. Il a l'air complètement éteint et n'a pas prononcé un seul ni éprouvé aucune émotion depuis qu'on l'a découvert. J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'on va pouvoir le remettre rapidement sur pieds…

Cela fait une semaine que nous avons retrouvé Aloïs dans cette cave. Sebastian est retourné voir l'homme qui l'avait enlevé et lui a interdit de bouger de son minable appartement jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il a obéit plus qu'on ne le pensait. Il ne sort même pas pour faire ses courses, vivant sur les dernières réserves que contient sa demeure.

Quant à Aloïs… son état est moins inquiétant que lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé. Nous avons fait venir un médecin dès notre retour au manoir. Il lui a diagnostiqué un début de pneumonie et sa gorge a été mise à rude épreuve par le froid, expliquant qu'il ne parlait pas. Depuis donc une semaine, nous sommes tous les trois aux petits soins pour lui, il ne reste jamais seul et nous sommes là dès qu'il en a besoin. J'ai même fait installé une sonnette dans sa chambre afin qu'il appelle s'il a besoin de quoique ce soit. Ce procédé est très utile car il refuse catégoriquement que quelqu'un dorme avec lui. On en a tous les quatre été grandement déçus d'ailleurs… Mais nous sommes patients, nous attendrons son retour vers nous…

Aujourd'hui j'avais prévu d'organiser un repas spécial pour son retour vu qu'il va un peu mieux. J'ai donc demandé à Sebastian et à Claude de préparer ses plats et desserts préférés et de nous apporter le repas à midi pile dans la salle d'apparat. Je sais qu'il adore cette salle. D'après ce qu'il m'a avoué du bout des lèvres un jour, il la trouve resplendissante, elle lui inspire le calme et la volupté et les couleurs lui font penser à la douceur d'une mère. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée pour lui redonner complètement le sourire !

Lorsque, après de maintes négociations j'arrive à amener Aloïs à la salle je le vois ouvrir de grands yeux. Il ne l'a vue qu'une ou deux fois et ne connaît donc pas le chemin qui y mène. Alors quand j'ouvre les grandes portes donnant sur cette pièce, son regard semble s'illuminer et il avance à pas feutrés dans la salle, comme s'il pénétrait dans un endroit sacré. Je le suis avec un petit sourire, heureux de le voir ainsi à nouveau. Il s'assoit à table après un grand tour du propriétaire pour regarder tout ce qui compose cette pièce, ses décorations et ses peintures.

Lorsque nous prenons définitivement place, midi sonne à la grande horloge et nos majordomes entrent à ce moment là par une porte dérobée que Aloïs n'avait pas vu. Il sursaute avant de me regarder, et je détourne les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai rien vu. Je le vois esquisser un sourire du coin de l'œil et je suis ravi d'avoir pris cette décision.

Le repas commence. Des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres se succèdent, mêlant parfaitement mes goûts et ceux de Aloïs. Le dîner est excellent, comme toujours et je laisse mes pensées vagabonder à leur guise. Je me surprends à imaginer ce que j'aimerai retrouver, ce que j'aimerai qu'il se passe à la fin de ce repas et qui ne s'est plus passé depuis trop longtemps.

Lorsque nous arrivons au dernier dessert je suis complètement repu et au soupir que j'entends provenir de Aloïs je pense qu'il l'est aussi. Avec un sourire éblouissant je remercie nos deux majordomes et m'apprête à me lever pour rejoindre mon bureau. Aloïs, un air timide sur le visage nous retient tous les trois de faire le moindre geste en levant simplement la main.

\- Je… Merci.

Deux mots. Et ce sont pour moi les plus beaux mots de la Terre ! Aloïs a enfin prononcé un mot ! Certes ce ne sont pas des mots extraordinaires mais il en a dit deux ! Et pour nous remercier en plus ! J'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras pour le remercier à mon tour. Sauf que… je ne se sais pas comment il pourrait réagir et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire. Je reste donc planté là, mon choix oscillant entre me jeter sur lui en riant et repartir dans mon bureau en lui soufflant un « merci ». Finalement, c'est lui qui décide pour moi.

\- Tu fais l'épouvantail Comte ?

Il a un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage. Sourire qui disparaît bien vite lorsque je m'approche de lui avec une démarche chaloupée et séductrice. Sebastian et Claude nous regardent calmement, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Et je sais que si les choses deviennent plus sérieuses, ce ne seront pas les derniers à arriver… Arrivé à sa hauteur je le prends dans mes bras. Normalement, je n'aurai jamais fait ça, sauf aujourd'hui… Parce que aujourd'hui je suis heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé comme il devrait être. Il se serre contre moi un instant, profitant de l'étreinte autant que je le fais.

Lorsque nous nous séparons il me regarde une seconde avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Me laissant pantois une minute avant que je réponde enfin au baiser qu'il donne pour la première fois. C'est à la fois doux et… un peu sauvage, chacun luttant contre l'autre pour avoir le dessus et le dernier mot. Nos mains se baladent sur les corps et nos yeux sont gardés fermés pour apprécier toutes les sensations de l'échange.

Soudain je sens une présence dans mon dos. Des mains se posent sur mes hanches, recouvrant celles de Aloïs. Sebastian. Claude est derrière le blond, en face de moi. Je lâche Aloïs pour reprendre notre souffle et me fait retourner par mon majordome, me retrouvant dans ses bras alors qu'il me relève la tête afin de m'embrasser à son tour. Il m'avait manqué… Ses baisers m'avaient atrocement manqué !

Je ne sais comment nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre sur mon grand lit et il ne faut pas longtemps pour que nous soyons nus. Tout à la joie des retrouvailles, nous échangeons régulièrement de partenaire, alternant entre les majordomes et les maîtres. Les caresses prodiguées à tout va me font gémir régulièrement de plaisir et, à en juger par les bruits que j'entends, je ne suis pas le seul à qui ça plaît…

Soudain, Sebastian me retourne vers lui, me fait m'allonger sur le dos aux côtés de Aloïs et m'attache les mains aux barreaux du lit. Je me retrouve incapable du moindre geste lorsque le blond prend mes lèvres et que Sebastian pose les siennes sur mon érection. Je gémis dans la bouche de Aloïs, bougeant les mains dans l'espoir de défaire les liens qui me retiennent.

Tout le reste de la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit, la chambre resta fermée et des cris de plaisir résonnèrent dans tout le manoir. Chacun de nous s'occupa des autres, les faisant atteindre plusieurs fois le septième ciel…

 _ **Alors cette lecture ?**_

 _ **Pas trop frustrés par la fin ? Si vous l'êtes trop on a pensé faire un petit extra mais il faudra que vous soyez plus de deux à le demander s'il vous plaît...**_

 _ **Nous avons hâte d'avoir toutes vos réactions sur ces lectures car nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est le dernier de cet opus de quatre parties.**_

 _ **On espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que nous à l'écrire et on vous dit à bientôt pour des one-shot !**_


End file.
